


4 times Han and Luke held hands and one time they didn't

by liz_mo



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 4+1, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Handholding, Kissing, M/M, the tags are longer than the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_mo/pseuds/liz_mo
Summary: See title.





	4 times Han and Luke held hands and one time they didn't

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryzdolnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/gifts).



> Gift for gryzdolnik in Fandom Stocking 2017. Sorry, only now got around to posting this here.

I.

The first time Luke doesn't even realise they are doing it until Han drops Luke's hand as he slides into his seat on the Falcon.  
Considering they had been running from some of Han's smuggler „friends“ at the time, Luke thinks he can be forgiven. Han had grabbed Luke‘s hand on the way to drag him along.

Luke doesn't think that Han even realised he held on that long. 

II.

Luke barely remembers the second time. He has a hazy memory of Han holding onto his hand while Luke is drugged out of his mind due to Mynock fever. 

He's never sure afterwards why Han did that.

III.

For some reason their disguise on Batuu needs them to pose as a couple. At least that is what Han insists on. Handholding for couples is big on Batuu. 

They do it every time they are out in public. 

 

IV.

Han has grabbed both of Luke‘s hands and holds them between his own. His brown eyes are boring intensely into Luke‘s. Luke forgets how to breathe. 

 

+1

Luke graps the lapels of Han‘s jacket instead. Enough handholding. Han's eyes go wide then slide shut. Luke smiles and leans forward.  
Oh. Yes. 

Handholding is nice and has its place but kissing is just so much better.


End file.
